thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Four: The Runaway Eevee!
' Zane: *Yawning* "Now this is how to relax. I'm loving today so much." ' Amy: "Zane?" Zane: *Looking over at her* "Yeah, Amy?" Amy: "Do you wonder what kind of Pokémon could hatch from that egg?" Zane: "The only thing I know is that it'll be a bug Pokémon. Since they had it in the observatory, only a bug Pokémon could've laid it." Amy: "I guess that makes sense. So, why are you taking this journey?" Zane: "To become the greatest Pokémon Master of course. There isn't really anything else. What about you?" Amy: "I wanna be the world's greatest Pokémon Entertainer. Winning pageants will definitely give me some reputation to help advertise." Arthur: *Ringing a bell in the distance* "Time to eat!" ' Amy: "Zane, aren't you forgetting something?!" Zane: *In the distance* "Oh, right!" ' Amy: "Wow, Arthur, this is amazing." Arthur: "Thank you. I make my own recipes." Zane: *Looking around at all of their Pokémon* "Sure looks like they all like it, too." ???: *Loud wailing* Zane: *Standing up and looking around* "Did you hear that?" Amy: "Yeah. What was that?" Zane: *Taking off in the direction of the wailing* "Axew, come on!" Axew: *Running after him* "Axew!" (Coming!) ' Trainer: "Get back here, Eevee!" Whip: *Crack!* Zane: "Axew, use Dragon Pulse!" ' Trainer: "What do you think you're doing?!" Zane: "How could you whip a baby Pokémon like that?!" Trainer: "That's none of your business. Eevee, come!" ' Zane: "You're not going anywhere until I get an explanation!" Trainer: "Fine. You want an explanation? Here you go. The name's Jasmine, and I'm an Eevee Evolution Specialist." Zane: "Eevee Evolution Specialist?" Jasmine: "Yes. I train and help other trainers' Eevee evolve into whatever evolution form that they want their Eevee to be." Zane: "What is an Eevee, anyway?" Jasmine: "You seriously don't know?! Check your Pokédex, genius!" Zane: *Pulling out his Pokédex* Zane's Pokédex: '''"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving." Jasmine: "That's right. Eevee are special because they can evolve into many different forms." Zane: *Putting away his Pokédex* "That's still doesn't explain why you were whipping it!" Jasmine: "This Eevee, no matter how many times I try to introduce it to a stone to help it evolve, doesn't evolve." Zane: "Eevee evolves by using stones?" Jasmine: "Do you know nothing about Eevee?!" Zane: "Jeez, calm down. No. I'm sorry." Jasmine: *Sighs* "You're hopeless." Zane: "I may not know what an Eevee really is, but what I do know is that you don't go around cracking a whip at it! Pokemon need to be treated with care and kindness! They won't evolve the way you're training them!" ' Amy: "That is the most adorable Eevee that I've ever seen!" Jasmine: "Looks like your friend knows who Eevee is." Arthur: "Zane, what's going on?" Zane: "Eevee was being whipped by her. I stopped her." Amy: "What?! You were whipping Eevee?!" Jasmine: "It is the most effective method to training it. Trainers put their utmost trust into my skills to train their Pokémon. I cannot allow one little Eevee that's being stubborn and won't evolve to tarnish my reputation. I have never missed a deadline." Zane: "You won't help Pokémon to evolve by treating them like that. Pokémon respond better to love and kindness. Not brutal whippings." Jasmine: "Are you saying that you know how to train Pokémon better than I do?" Zane: "Yeah. I am saying that." Jasmine: "Alright then. Tell you what. Let's make a little wager. If you can train this Eevee to beat another of my trained forms in three days at a Pokémon battle, I'll stop treating the Pokémon that way. If not, you'll have to admit that I'm a better Trainer than you." Zane: "Fine by me. I can do it." Jasmine: "Fine then. Eevee, you'll be listening to this guy for a little while." ' Jasmine: "See you in three days." Zane: "Sounds like a plan." ' Zane: *Kneeling beside Eevee and petting it* "It's okay, Eevee. This food won't hurt you. Good ahead and try some. It'll make you feel better." ' Zane: "There you go. Enjoy as much as you want." Amy: "Zane, do you even know where to begin with Eevee? I mean, you only have three days." Zane: "Of course I do. I know that Eevee can beat any of Jasmine's Pokémon. Eevee doesn't need to evolve just to get stronger." *Stands up and takes out the Pokédex* "Okay, let's see what kind of moves Eevee knows." Zane's Pokédex: "Eevee knows the following moves: Tackle, Take Down, and growl. No new moves acquired." Zane: *Putting away his Pokédex and scoffing Jasmine* "All she taught Eevee was that? Some Trainer she is. I know Eevee can learn more than that. Okay, Eevee, you ready to get started?" ' Amy: "You ready, Zane?!" Zane: "Ready!" Amy: "Alright. Cacnea, let's start with a Needle Arm!" Zane: "Eevee, Tackle!" ' Zane: "Eevee, are you okay?!" ' Amy: "Maybe Eevee isn't ready, Zane!" Zane: *Thinking* ''I know that Eevee's ready. I can do this. ''"Eevee, don't give up! I know you can do it! I believe in you!" ' Zane: "Nice job! Let's win this, Eevee! Use Take Down!" Amy: "Pin Missile, Cacnea!" ' Zane: "Way to go, Eevee!" Amy: *Smiling* "Not so fast. Cacnea, Focus Punch!" ' Zane: "Eevee!" ' Zane: "You did your best out there, Eevee. We'll have more time to train once you get some rest." ' Zane: *Yawning and stretching his arms* "Morning, Eevee. How did you-" *Looks down by his side* "Eevee?" ' Zane: "Eevee?! Eevee, where are you?!" Amy: *Yawning and sitting up from her sleeping bag* "Zane, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Zane: "Amy, Eevee's gone!" Amy: *Springing awake and standing up* "What?!" Arthur: *Sitting up from his sleeping bag* "Hey, what's going on?" Amy: "Eevee's gone, Arthur!" Arthur: *Standing up from his bed* "Eevee's gone?!" Zane: "Eevee must've run away because it thought it wouldn't be good enough!" Amy: "Eevee?!" Arthur: "Eevee, where are you?!" Zane: "Eevee, come back! Eevee!" ' Zane: "Eevee! Eevee, where are you?!" Amy: "Eevee?!" Arthur: "Eevee, please come out!" Axew: "Axew?!" (Eevee?!) ' Axew: *Looking and excitingly pointing* "Axew! Axew-ew-ew-ew!" (Master! Over here, Master!) Zane: *Splashing water on his face* "Not now, Axew." Axew: *Tugging on his pants* "Axew-ew!" (But Master!) Zane: *Standing up* "I said not now, Axew. We're supposed to be looking for Eevee." *Walking back to Amy and Arthur* "So, where should we look now?" ' Zane: "Axew, what's up with you?!" Axew: *Pointing at a footprint* "Ew-ew, Axew!" (Look here, Master!) Arthur: *Kneeling down at the footprint* "It's a person's footprint. And there's a smaller set leading to the edge of the stream. The person's footprints followed the smaller set, then just went away." Zane: "Someone took Eevee while it was drinking from the stream." Amy: "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?!" Arthur: "There's only one group that could gain anything by stealing Pokémon..." Zane: "Team Amber." ' Zane: *Whispering* "I bet they have Eevee inside that van." Arthur: "I'll create a distraction while you check." Zane: "Okay. Be careful." Arthur: "Right." ' Arthur: *Thinking* Let's do this, buddy. Let's teach these guys not to steal Pokémon. '' '' Amber Trainer: "Hey, who are you?!" Arthur: "Stealing Pokémon isn't right! Let them go!" Amber Trainer #2: "I'll handle this." *Taking out a Pokéball and throwing out forward* "Infernape, let's go!" ' Arthur's Pokédex: '''"Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched." Arthur: *Putting away his Pokédex* "We can beat it. Escavalier, X Slice!" Amber Trainer: "Infernape, Flare Blitz! Go!" ' Amy: *Whispering* "Zane, can you find Eevee?" Zane: "No. I can't find Eevee anywhere." Amber Trainer #2: "Hey, what are you doing back there?!" ' Amber Trainer #3: "What do you kids want?!" Zane: "We want the Eevee that you kidnapped!" Amber Trainer: "Eevee? What Eevee? We've been here the entire time." Zane: "Like we'd believe you guys! Now give us Eevee!" Amber Trainer #2: "We don't have your little Eevee!" Zane: "Axew, let's teach them a lesson." Axew: *Nods and jumps down from his shoulder. Strikes a fighting stance* Amy: *Taking out a Pokéball and tossing it* "Cacnea, let's help out too!" ' Amber Trainer #2: "Houndour, let's get them!" Amber Trainer #3: "Litwick, shadow ball!" Amy: "Cacnea, Needle Arm!" Arthur: "Escavalier, Tackle!" Zane: "Axew, Dragon Rush!" Amber Trainer: "Infernape, use your Flare Charge!" Amber Trainer #2: "Houndour, use Bite!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" ' Flare Trainer #3: "Litwick, fly up after Cacnea and use Shadow Ball again!" ' Amy: "You can do it, Cacnea. Needle Arm, one more time!" ' Amber Trainer #3: "No! Litwick!" Amy: "Focus Punch!" ' Amy: "You did it, Cacnea!" Cacnea: *Cheering* Amber Trainer: "This isn't over yet, brats!" ' Amber Trainer #2: "You'll pay for getting in our way!" Zane: "I don't think so! Oshawott, Aqua Jet again!" Oshawott: "Oshawott!" (Okay!) ' Amy: *Patting his shoulder* "It'll be okay, Zane. We'll find Eevee." Zane: "I failed, Amy. I failed as a Trainer. I don't care if Eevee wins against Jasmine. All I want is to see Eevee come back safely." ' Jasmine: *Thinking* Zane really does care about Pokémon. Especially his own. I should've told him that you don't even have a Trainer, but, I was afraid that he'd make fun of me for that. Eevee should go to Zane. He's a great guy, and an even greater Trainer. ' Jasmine: "Eevee, you need to find a Trainer, and I think Zane over there is the best that you'll find. He really cares about you and wants you to be the strongest. Go see him, Eevee." ' Eevee: *Squealing loudly* ' Zane: "Eevee, I'm so happy that you're alright. Never run off like that. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." ' Zane: "Eevee, I know that you're a strong Pokémon. I know that you can beat Jasmine. I will always believe in you and the strength that you have." ' Amy: "Wow. Eevee's never been this excited about battling before." Arthur: "That's because Eevee's never been inspired by a Trainer, like Zane, to get stronger." Jasmine: "You ready to lose, Zane?!" Zane: "We'll just wait and see who wins!" Jasmine: *Activating a Pokéball* "Alright. Let's get this battle started!" *Tossing it* "Let's go, Glaceon!" ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles." Zane: "We can beat it. Let's do this, Eevee!" Eevee: *Letting out a triumphing yelp* Arthur: "Let's hope Eevee can win this." To Be Continued...